Four Whores Behind One Door
by Backwards Glance
Summary: Tohru and the cursed Sohma cousins have lived peacefully together for awhile now. Well “peaceful” in their sense. But all that changes when a shadow from Kyo’s past brings something fun for the holidays! Can they all survive the craziness that co


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR YUKO. THIS IS MY ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS FIC. 

Four Whores Behind One Door (FWBOD)

Written By: Backwards Glance

Edited by: Mr. Sandman

Summary: Tohru and the cursed Sohma cousins have lived peacefully together for awhile now. Well "peaceful" in their sense. But all that changes when a shadow from Kyo's past brings something fun for the holidays! Can they all survive the craziness that comes in the form of an older woman that can hug the Sohma males, and not have them transform? Why not? But can she deal with the craziness that they have to offer in return?

Warnings: None really. Just some stupidity and a bad plotline. No flames please.

Parings: YukixKyo (nothing too extravagant though)

Songs to blame for this fic:  
Hot Blooded - Foreigner  
Fucking on The Dance Floor - Dirty Sanchez  
Get Over it - Ok Go  
Take It Off - The Donnas

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The house was quiet enough, save the blaring from the T.V. The cat silently watched the pictures flash across screen, not really taking any of it in, waiting for the rat to return with their "keeper." He listened to the typing that came from the study where the dog had earlier barricaded himself - instead of the T.V.

The doorbell went off.

The cat's ears twitched. It couldn't be the rat. Why would a member of the household ring the doorbell?

"Hey Kyo?" the dog called from the study. "Answer that would you?"

Instead of protesting to this idea like he normally would the cat stood and dusted off his tan cargo pants, then proceeded to answer the door.

The guest caught Kyo by surprise. As soon as he opened the door he was tackled to the ground by an orange blur.

It took him a second to wake up to what was going on. Laying over him was an older woman with red eyes and short orange hair. From what little else he could see he guessed she was wearing a black business suit.

The orange haired cat stared at the woman for a long while before he made a horrible realization: he didn't transform.

He quickly began to glare at the woman over him.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, more then just a little annoyed with the woman. "We're not supposed to see each other!"

She smiled down at him, her eyes closed. "Don't worry about that! _He_ won't do anything about it," she informed. "Besides! I came to see Shii-chan!"

"We're back..." came the meek voice of Honda Tohru, the "keeper" the rat had left to pick up. Both looked up.

Tohru blushed deeply at the sight before her. The rat just stared.

"Is that... Yuko?" the purple haired rat asked, matching eyes wide as saucers. "Y-your not supposed to be anywhere near Kyo. What are you doing?"

She instantly saddened. "You, too, Yun-Yun?" she asked sounding more then a little hurt. "I just got here and everyone's trying to throw me out..." She stood and glared at the rat with red eyes filled with tears. "I thought we were friends, but now I know."

By now Kyo had already stood, leaning against the wall by a confused Tohru and shocked Yuki.

"A-ano... Miss--"

"I wonder if Shigure hates me too..." the eldest cut in. She kicked off her shoes and ran further into the house. "Shii-chan! _Shii-chan_!!"

Kyo sighed.

"Welcome back," he greeted. What? Better late then never. "Sorry about her," he apologized, more to Tohru then anyone. "She's a bit... _emotional_ sometimes."

"Even more so," Yuki cut in.

"Honda-san that was Kuragi Yuko," he informed her, getting over his own shock. "She's a lawyer, I think. Has some ties with Kyo."

"O-oh..." Tohru nodded still a bit confused and nervous. "O-okay then. I'll go start dinner then..." She took off her shoes and walked off to the kitchen in a sort of daze.

Yuki removed his shoes and began to head further into the house, but paused when he noticed the cat wasn't with him.

He looked over his shoulder to find the cat had remained still, staring down at his feet. The rat turned to face him completely.

_Is he sulking?_

"Kyo--"

"She's gonna get in trouble..." Kyo cut him off, not looking up at the rat. "...and it'll be my fault..."

Yuki sighed heavily before smiling at the cat, holding out his hand. "Baka neko. She'll be fine. This is Yuko we're talking about, Akito is too afraid of her to hurt her."

Kyo let those words sink in before he nodded and took Yuki's hand, pulling the rat into his arms. He held onto the rat tightly, pulling him flush against his body.

Now Yuki knew something was wrong. "Something wrong Kyo?" he asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

"Don't go..."

Yuki blinked. Not exactly what he expected. What was he talking about? Go? Go where?

"Go?"

"Akito might not hurt her but he will hurt you." Yuki blinked at this. "Hatori called for you while you were picking up Tohru," he said quietly. "Akito wants to see you tomorrow."

The pieces quickly snapped together but the rat refused to see the picture.

"N-nani?!"

Kyo tightened his grip considerably. Yuki winced.

"K-Kyo..."

"Don't go... I need you here..."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

As Yuki helped Tohru set the table the dog finally emerged from his study, Yuko close behind.

"...ing completely honest!" Yuko was saying as they sat at the table. The dog was laughing as she spoke. "She'll love it I swear!"

"Plotting something evil I'd bet," Kyo whispered to Yuki as he and Tohru sat down.

"So long as it's not against us I don't care," Yuki whispered back before picking up his chopsticks and beginning his meal.

Yuko grinned, sitting next to Shigure and across from Yuki and Kyo.

"So boys," she started, playing with her chopsticks. "Was I right?" They stopped eating. Shigure and Tohru exchanged confused looks.

Kyo held his chopsticks in his fist. "Can we not talk about this?"

"No," she responded coolly.

"Yuko please," Yuki pressed. "That was years ago."

Yuko giggled and looked under the table. She then busted out laughing. Both Yuki and Kyo turned red, although the two bystanders couldn't tell if it was because of rage or embarrassment.

"I was right!"

"Yuko," the dog sighed. "Can you not-- oh Kyo!"

Kyo had stood and was leaving the table when Yuko stood and jumped on his back, knocking them both back to the ground.

"Kyo! Kyo! Come on! Don't be mad!" she pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'll stop I promise!"

"Get off of me!" he hissed. "Get off of me right now!"

"Come on Otouto play nice!" she cooed. "Give me a chance to explain!"

"No! Now get OFF OF ME!"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"YUUUKIIII! Hatori's on the phone for you! He says it's about Akito!"

Yuki was staring at the floor in Kyo's room, Yuko sitting on the bed, holding Kyo in her arms. He didn't move. Kyo stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"I told you..." he muttered.

"Yuki do you want to go?" Yuko asked sympathetically. "I'll talk to him for you if you want."

Yuki nodded slowly.

"Can you?" he asked slowly. She smiled and stood, patting Yuki's head as she left.

"Don't worry I won't get you into any trouble."

Shigure stood by the phone waiting for Yuki to come down. Instead Yuko took the phone from him.

"Hi Tori-san!" Yuko smiled, putting a finger to her lips when Shigure was about to talk. "I don't think it's fair that Yuki has to leave when I just got here."

_"Yuko, what are you doing?"_ Hatori asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wanna speak to Akito! Please Tori-san?"

_"What are you trying to prove Yuko? Why the sudden urge to cause trouble for us?"_

"Tori-san, Tori-san, Tori-san. You could be next if I don't hear Akito's voice in the next six seconds. 6...5...4... Ah Good Evening Aki-chan. It's Kuragi Yuko. We need to talk."

* * *

Hey I'm sorry about the long dissapearence, but I'm back now and ready to start writing again. ANYWAYS! Reveiw please!


End file.
